


Первое и последнее Рождество

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternative Perspective, Christmas, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Райнер и Ривай гуляют по обычному рождественскому городу в Маре, городе Кигибурге.





	Первое и последнее Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Не удивляйтесь) История сочинялась во время выхода 104 и 105 глав (теракт в Либерио), тогда мне казалось, что такое развитие событий вполне возможно (пусть и не вероятно).  
> 2\. Фанфик построен на авторском фаноне, в котором добро победило, Маре и Парадиз пришли к миру, а случайно выжившие Райнер и Ривай едут в Марейское общество исследователей-титанологов вскоре после окончания военных действий, чтобы разработать план по спасению человечества от гигантов. Поэтому Райнер имеет несколько другой характер, а Ривай, в принципе, все тот же (да что же с ним сделается).  
> 3\. Написано на SnK December fest (2018 год).

Праздник навалился на них в Кигибурге, городе на берегу длинного замерзшего озера Кигимьоки. Обычный городок, не слишком маленький, какие бывают при вокзалах, но и не слишком большой, как случается с поселениями на пересечении торговых путей. Как только Райнер — его помощник и по совместительству гид по землям Марейской империи — узнал, что двадцать пятое число они вдвоем рискуют встретить в качающемся вагоне Кигимьоксого экспресса, то бурно запротестовал. Ривай совершенно не понимал почему, но уступил с легкостью — их совместное путешествие через весь материк было довольно утомительным, с этой постоянной сменой мест в компании вынужденных попутчиков, далеко не всегда приятных.  
  
Марейское «Рождество» было подобно парадизовскому Новому году — такое же вездесущее, масштабное и навязчивое. Весь декабрь, который они провели в странствиях от одного поселения к другому, люди жили предвкушением праздника: убирали улицы, ставили огромные зеленые ели, украшали их большими глянцевыми шарами, меняли вывески — теперь на каждой красовался колокольчик и еловые ветки.  
  
Кигибург же, несмотря на проглядывающую серость домов, и вовсе выглядел нарядно из-за развешенной на домах мишуры, блестящего на дороге снега, торчащих из-за каждого угла лавочек с чем-то пахучим и вкусным. Они с Райнером выбрали довольно извилистый путь до озера, поэтому во время их неспешной прогулки Ривая окружал запах глинтвейна и чего-то мясного. Разглядывая людей вокруг, он задавал бесконечное количество вопросов: что поют эти люди в мантиях, что за венки на дверях, кто такой «Хоу» и почему его надо звать троекратно? На все это Райнер мучительно выдавал только два многозначительных ответа: «Э-э» и «Так принято», что было довольно скучно, но развести его на оригинальности в таком отвлеченном состоянии не представлялось возможным. Может быть, виной было то, что он сейчас не с семьей. Или то, что это Рождество по итогу поездки может оказаться для него последним — не разобрать.  
  
У Ривая это Рождество было первым. Он так и не удосужился прочитать за эти шесть лет ни одной книги про культуру и обычаи в Маре (так, нахватался по верхам) и теперь пытался наверстать упущенное в короткие сроки, удивляясь разнообразию и изобретательности людей по этой части. У них на Парадизе все было намного скромнее, но роднее и ближе сердцу. Ривай тоже думал, что это его последнее Рождество — вряд ли он когда-нибудь заберется еще раз так далеко за Стены.  
  
Когда они дошли до замерзшего озера, прибрежная часть которого использовалась как каток, небо уже потемнело, и с каждой минутой оно чернело все сильнее. Ночь зимой наступала быстро, это было особенно заметно севернее от острова, но так даже лучше — загорелись фонари, свет из витрин освещал дорогу, и если смотреть в них, то можно было разглядеть людей внутри. Удивительно, но давно забытое ощущение праздника все же угнездилось в Ривае, у него разыгралось настроение, однако Райнер по-прежнему был отчего-то уныл — очень странно, это же он настаивал отмечать Рождество, так почему у него такое мрачное лицо? «Да, — отмахнулся тот, пряча покрасневшие руки в карманах пальто. — Скоро пройдет».  
  
За их спинами была газетная лавка, и внимание Ривая привлек стенд с почтовыми открытками — у него их уже была целая кипа. В отеле тоже такие были, но не все. Пока Райнер брал себе какую-то очередную газету (которые он никогда не дочитывал), Ривай пробежал пальцами по стопке «Места Кигибурга» и вынул одну цветную открытку с катком. Он обернулся, чтобы свериться с видом вживую, и не нашел особых отличий — разве что в свете от фонаря можно было разглядеть на картонке чуть более старомодно одетых прохожих, идущий снег, нависшую над озером луну. Все было такое же пестрое, теплое, волшебное — совсем как дома, как из детства. Он присматривался к людям, бегущим вдали на коньках, водил пальцем по белому снегу и даже увидел знакомую парочку: высокий светлоголовый мужчина, рядом с ним женщина чуть пониже, тоже светленькая. В одинокой точке он признал девушку с заправленными за ухо волосами, в другой фигурке — кучерявого растяпу, а еще... «Берете?» — спросил замерзший продавец из глубины лавки. «Берем», — быстро ответил за него Райнер и опять вынул портмоне. На протянутую руку в огромной варежке положил пару монеток, и Ривай спрятал открытку во внутренний карман пальто, похлопывая себя по груди. На запах его хорошего настроения вдруг проснулся самоед.  
  
Накатавшись на озере, они вернулись обратно, но теперь взяли чуть левее и зашли в какое-то кафе. Ривай не удосужился запомнить название, но в начале меню подглядел его: «Кафе». Что ж, не то чтобы практичные марейцы отличались оригинальностью. Райнер, продолжая чесать только что ушибленное об лед колено и не отвлекаясь от изучения позиций меню, возразил: «Но я элдиец», а Ривай продолжил: «На свою же голову, да?», на что тот лишь печально улыбнулся.  
  
Сделав заказ, Райнер по старой привычке развернул перед собой газету, а Ривай полез за расписанием их маршрута. Притянув к себе пальто, он пошарил рукой по внутренней стороне и вместе с нащупанной открыткой вынул распухший блокнотик. Полистал его, пробежался глазами по строчкам «станция-прибытие-отбытие», мельком глянул на прямоугольную картинку и уставился в окно.  
  
Даже в самом сказочном сне он не мог себе представить, что когда-нибудь окажется в подобном месте. Необычные праздники, старые города с выхолощенными за сотню лет традициями, спокойное мирное время. Сытое, не нарушенное никакими амбициями, никаким вторжением. Никогда местные жители не видели, как вдалеке возникает невероятной высоты фигура Колосса... Его сердце вдруг сжалось — здесь нет Стен и нет УПМ, и это значило бы, что всем им конец. Как и тысячам людей там, на острове.  
  
Столько их погибло, так и не дожив до этого дня. Не увидев рождественского неба над Кигибургом, ледяного озера, обрамленного деревьями в паутине разноцветных гирлянд, не услышав веселого гомона на улицах и странного церковного пения — обряда иной, незнакомой религии. Это были бесславные, глупые смерти. Жестокие и недостойные таких мужественных и смелых солдат, многих из которых он, к своему стыду, уже не помнил.  
  
Мысленно он представил, как город наполняют погибшие разведчики, целое живое море мертвых, которому нет ни конца, ни края. Одетые как обычные прохожие, они идут по улицам, беззаботно болтают, держат детей за руку. Ближе и отчетливее он видит старых друзей, боевых товарищей: вверенных ему подчиненных, брата по оружию, духовного лидера. Девушку, которая его любила — за Петру до сих пор больнее всего. Покинутые человечеством, за которое боролись, они так и не узнали всей правды, не увидели ни изящных самолетов в небе, ни железной дороги с гремящими поездами, ни громко ревущих машин. Несправедливо исчезли из реальности, и жизнь этого будто бы и не заметила. Будто их и не существовало вовсе...  
  
Ривай помрачнел пуще прежнего. Может, это они покинули человечество, а не наоборот? Остались в том бескомпромиссном мире черного и белого, где был только один выход — идти вперед, в неизвестность и смерть. Почему-то не взяли с собой ни его, ни Ханджи, зачем-то оставили их продолжать бороться за идеи, оказавшиеся слишком абстрактными, необъятными.  
  
Наверное, это его судьба. Где бы ни стоять, в какое время ни идти, но оглядываться в прошлое и вспоминать растворившиеся в течении времени дни. Из памяти исчезли детали, потерялись месяцы и года, оказались подтасованными события. Люди начали казаться добрее, мир — проще, чувства — ярче. Прошлая жизнь выглядела такой… схематичной. Одни события цепляли за собой другие, и это было так естественно и закономерно, что хотелось спросить, отчего же он раньше этого не замечал, почему противился судьбе?  
  
«Кажется, мы поменялись местами», — заметил Райнер, складывая газетку обратно. Ривай только посмотрел на него, с трудом отвлекаясь от тяжелых размышлений. Какой-то Кигибург, какая-то новая жизнь, да еще и счастливая. Разве он заслужил? Разве это про него?  
  
— Хочешь, отвлеку? — продолжил Райнер и, получив молчаливое согласие, сказал: — Знаешь, почему мы именно в этом городе? Это не совсем случайность. Я был проездом здесь ровно три года назад, меня командировали в Харахорн, это севернее. Мы ждали поезд на вокзале, потому что выходить в город нам не разрешалось, — и это была просто смертельная скука. Там из окна открывался такой хороший вид на привокзальную площадь и часть озера, что я не мог не смотреть. Люди жили своей обычной жизнью, радовались, веселились. А я думал, что было бы здорово когда-нибудь оказаться среди них, быть таким же свободным, — он помолчал пару мгновений, и его пустой, обращенный в себя взгляд посветлел, когда он закончил: — И вот я здесь.  
  
Он улыбнулся. Ривай вдруг остро ощутил одиночество Райнера, запертого в очередном зале ожидания и тоскливо ожидающего назначенного часа. Ему представилось, как тот следит за спешащей секундной стрелкой, неспешно догоняющей ее минутной и застрявшей на месте часовой. Как мнет билет в руках, поворачивает голову к окну, смотрит на мельтешащую толпу.  
  
Им принесли их поздний обед, и пока официант расставлял тарелки, оба хранили неловкое молчание.  
  
— В общем, это не такое уж и обычное место, каким я хотел его тебе представить, — подытожил Райнер, придвигаясь к столу и добросовестно приглаживая салфетку на коленях. — Все в порядке?  
  
— Да.  
  
Ривай смотрел, как Райнер спокойно принимается за еду, и внезапно понял, что да. Все в порядке. Что он всегда жил благодаря и во имя погибших, но никогда ему не приходило в голову, что он может жить за них. Ведь, в отличие от мертвых, отделенных от обычной жизни глухой стеной того, что называют «небытием», он волен выйти из вокзала. Перестать ждать свой смертельный поезд в другой мир, присоединиться к живым людям и сделать то, чего не смог сделать ни один разведчик — продолжить жить. Благодаря им, ради них и за них.  
  
— Какое совпадение, — сказал Ривай, облизывая сухие губы. Он расправил салфетку и отпил из бокала немного вина. — Это место для меня тоже особенное.  
  
Райнер поднял брови, озадаченно глядя на него и продолжая жевать.  
  
— Первое Рождество, — подсказал ему Ривай, приподнимая бокал в подобии тоста.  
  
Тот улыбнулся и, быстро проглотив, поднял свое вино в ответ:  
  
— Поверь, это то, что называют «хорошим Рождеством». Пусть оно и кажется тебе незаслуженным и скучным.  
  
Райнер, как обычно, видел его насквозь, но и сам он не представлял для Ривая никакой загадки. По крайней мере, до той определенной глубины, выше которой человек сам для себя понятен. У Райнера были очень простые причины грустить — он медленно умирал, и это был один из его последних праздников, если не последний вообще. Никто не знал, что скажут им в Марейском обществе исследователей-титанологов и как воспримут это во всем мире. Но Райнер был совершенно спокоен по этому поводу и просто предпочитал наблюдать за происходящим вокруг, быть здесь и сейчас. В нем не было ни тени былого самобичевания, ни намека на отчаяние и муки вины. Только такое же, как и у Ривая, чувство выполненного предназначения — защищать, спасать и служить людям. Человечеству.  
  
«Возможно, — думал Ривай, принимаясь за стейк, — Райнер живет с грузом тех же погибших разведчиков, что и я. Пусть он и отправил часть из них на тот свет сам, но кто сказал, что путь обратно для него закрыт?»  
  
И только в тот день, спустя столько лет изматывающей ходьбы по краю, кончившейся фарсом, битвой титанов, в зимнем Кигибурге, городе на берегу озера, не слишком маленьком, но и не слишком большом, Ривай вдруг почувствовал, что они оба были благословлены одними и теми же людьми прожить новую, мирную жизнь. И закрыл глаза от облегчения — в это Рождество они оба получили свое прощение.


End file.
